Lion King: (Prequel) Taka Vs Mufasa
by Musab X
Summary: Taka and Mufasa's beef gets worst every day by day. Soon everyone turns against him and only Sarafina is on his side but soon a lion named Ni steals his girlfriend and he is forced to join the darkside with the dark lion and hyena army he attacks the pridelands just before Mufasa was going to be king.
1. Chapter 1 Birth of the cubs

_**Lion King Prequel**_

_**Taka or Mufasa**_

**Chapter 1**

"Birth of the Cubs"

* * *

The Sun rose, illumining once again in the area Savanna, known as The Pridelands. An enormous Rock formation known as the Pride Rock caught the first rays of light, the way it always did. Priderock was home to the Pridelands' King Ahadi and Queen Uru.

All the animals approached the Priderock.

Ahadi came out of the den followed by Uru came out carrying a baby cub with yellowish golden cub with a red tuft on his head (Mufasa).

The Animals made a way for Rafiki. He went up to the Priderock and he hugged Ahadi as he carried Baby Mufasa and sprinkled some type of powder. Mufasa smelt it and sneezed. That meant it's a boy cub.

Rafiki went to the top of the ledge of the Priderock. He lifted the cub and showed all the animals.

All the animals bowed for the new prince and future king of the Pridelands (Mufasa).

* * *

At midnight, Zazu who was still young alerted all the animals of the Pridelands to come to the Priderock again.

The animals did as he said and approached the Priderock. They animals seemed very sleepy. Ahadi came out of the den with Uru following carrying a dark brown baby cub with a black tuft on his head (Taka).

Rafiki came pushing through the sleepy animals which were standing with each other's support, half awaken.

"What now you're Majesty?" asked Rafiki with a bow.

"Another Cub" said Ahadi.

Rafiki came up to the Priderock and carried Taka and sprinkled the same powder on him as he sneezed.

He carried him to the ledge of the Priderock and lifted him to show all the animals.

Instead of a bow, the animals fell down and slept that made a strange look on Taka's face. Mufasa's little brother had a bad luck.

"Well that's just unfair!" demanded Ahadi.


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons of Ahadi

**Chapter 2**

"Lessons of Ahadi"

Time passed swiftly as the two cute little baby cubs turned into energetic and strong cubs.

One morning, Ahadi was up early. He had promised Mufasa and Taka special lessons. He walked towards his sons.

"Mufasa, Taka!" said Ahadi trying to wake them up.

"What Dad?" asked Mufasa, sleepily.

"Common!" said Taka.

"You common" corrected Ahadi. "Today are the lessons"

At that moment, the two cubs snapped out and said "Morning!" They followed Ahadi to the ledge of the Priderock.

Ahadi made sure Mufasa and Taka were paying attention so he began his lessons.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom"

"Meaning," joked Taka. "The whole world is our pride! Very funny dad"

"Just about everywhere?" said Mufasa, awed as he looked around.

"Everything the light touches are our kingdom!" said Ahadi. "But, our pride is surrounded with four most dangerous lands which the light never touches. So we've went to the outlands but not outer than that! Legend says that a lion went to the place and never returned!"

"I can't wait to check those places out!" whispered Mufasa to Taka.

"That would be dumb!" said Taka in disagreement.

"Scared!" teased Mufasa.

"I'm not!" said Taka.

"Are too!" teased Mufasa.

"I'm not!" said Taka.

"Are too!" teased Mufasa.

"I'm not!" said Taka.

"Are too!" teased Mufasa.

"I'm not!" said Taka.

"Are too!" teased Mufasa.

"Shut up…!" shouted Ahadi. "…Both of you!"

Ahadi went on. "A king's time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day the sun will rise from you, Mufasa and then the moon will rise from you, Taka!"

"Moon, from me!" said Taka, frowned. "So you hate me do you?"

"But I was just…!" said Ahadi.

"Hating me!" said Taka, frowned has he went off.

"Taka!" said Taka. "I was just giving an example"

"Okay!" said Ahadi. "Mufasa remember, everything you see is in a delicate balance! To be a good king you must respect all creatures, for we are all connected in 'The Great Circle of Life'!"


End file.
